This invention relates to a new antibiotic complex made up of one major and two minor components, which are derived from fermentation of a new Streptomyces culture, designated N469-34, obtained from a soil sample from Georgia, U.S.A. The three components of the complex are macrolides and differ from other macrolides in that they are neutral macrolides, have a new keto sugar and contain a new 2-hydroxyisovaleryl moiety in their structure.